chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline 191
Timeline 191, is a nickname given to a Universe in which the Confederate States won the American Civil War and formed their own nation. This event had greater repercussion in the coming Decades, determining the outcomes of multiple wars, and the fate of Countries, resulting in a Communist United States while Russia became a Constitutional Monarchy. The First and Second War Between the States Before the Battle of Antietam, Federal troops accidentally recovered a copy of Special Order 191, which detailed Lee's plan for the invasion of Maryland. Using this intelligence, Federal forces under George B. McClellan moved north and forced the Battle of Antietam, ending the invasion. In this alternate history, C.S. troops recover Lee's orders before the papers fall into Union hands. The resulting C.S. advance catches McClellan and the Union Army by surprise. General Lee forces McClellan into a battle on the banks of the Susquehanna River in Pennsylvania and destroys the Army of the Potomac in the Battle of Camp Hill on October 1, 1862. Shortly after the conclusion of the Battle of Camp Hill, C.S. general Braxton Bragg completes the conquest of Kentucky. The Meeting Men with strange accents and oddly-mottled clothing approach Confederate General Robert E. Lee at the headquarters of the Army of Northern Virginia. They demonstrated a rifle far superior to all other firearms of the time. The men called their organization "America Will Break" (or "AWB"). They offered to supply the Confederate Army with the rifles, which they referred to as AK-47s. The weapons operated on chemical and engineering principles that were unknown to Confederate military engineers. The AWB established a base in the little town of Rivington, North Carolina, making it into a combined fortress and arsenal. They also set up offices near the War Department, in the Confederate capital of Richmond, Virginia. The AWB continued to offer inexplicable intelligence and technology to the Confederacy, providing Lee with what they called nitroglycerin pills, which eased his frequent chest pains. Finally, Lee questioned their leader, Andries Rhoodie, who provided Lee a partially true explanation. The men of AWB are Afrikaner Neo-Nazi ultra-nationalists from the South African nation of Draka, having traveled back in time from 2014, 150 years into the future after the end of the Civil War. The newcomers claimed that white supremacy had not endured to the modern era and that blacks had marginalized whites. Lee was told that President Abraham Lincoln would act as a vicious tyrant during his second term and that his successor, Thaddeus Stevens, would continue his work to ensure that blacks would become the dominant political faction in the former Confederacy, as they outnumber whites in many areas. The AWB said that blacks would take over other countries, including the United Kingdom. The AWB men trained soldiers to use their new weapons and issue ammunition. As the men saw the power of the new weapons, the Confederate morale improved considerably in the campaign against Union forces. With the AWB's guns and some direct military aid from the time-traveling Afrikaner South Africans, the Army of Northern Virginia drove Union General Ulysses S. Grant's forces out of Virginia. The United Kingdom and France recognized the Confederacy. The two European nations force mediation on the United States. While considering the mediation offer, Abraham Lincoln mentioned to the his Vampire Ally "Henry" that he has a proclamation that will free the slaves in the C.S. Lincoln has discussed the proclamation with his cabinet, but after the U.S. defeat at Camp Hill, they warned Lincoln that to have issued the proclamation would have been seen as acting in desperation. The Union at the time was ready to officially concede defeat. When Lincoln warned "Henry" that the C.S. only won due to the Aid of their mysterious allies, and the situation may change in the future if the Union can find such allies of its own, Henry scoffed that no other such allies currently exist. In a surprise night attack, the C.S. captured Washington City, thus ending the Civil War. To the amazement of most of the Confederate troops, Lincoln refused to flee the capital during their advance and appeared on the White House lawn, holding an Axe, which he promptly dropped as he fell on his knees. He addressed them before personally surrendering to Lee. Lee wanted to negotiate Secession, with the mobs howling for Abraham Lincoln's blood, it was safest for him to be taken into a comfortable custody at Richmond, Virginia from where he sent northwards a letter announcing his resignation and conceding the Confederacy's victory...Or that would have been, only for one of Lee's Vampiric allies to grab Lincoln's axe and decapitate him while he was on his knees. Lee was furious but could do nothing against the Vampire, a fact which the soldier gloated about. Lee vented his frustration to Rhoodie, who revealed they are aware of the Vampires and told Lee they would rise up to threaten humanity almost as much as the Blacks. He then began to share his knowledge of Vampire Weaknesses with Lee and his men. Meanwhile, Lincoln's Vice President, Asa Trenchard surrenders officially to the Confederacy. This "War of Secession" ends in less than two years. 1862-1881: American Changes To President Trenchard, fell the bitter work of negotiating the border with the newly independent CS. The most bitter pill he had to swallow was to concede the permanent loss of Washington and its transformation into the Confederate capital (with the District of Columbia being renamed the District of Dixie), made inevitable by Maryland joining the Confederacy like Kentucky. Trenchard's main achievement was the retention of West Virginia in the Union as well as preventing pro-Confederate militias in Missouri from detaching that State. The Indian Territory remained an unresolved bone of contention. In the debate over the location of the new US capital, President Trenchard strongly opposed the proposal of making Philadelphia the capital, which would have alienated all the states west of the Alleghenies, and supported the finally-accepted compromise of Columbus, Ohio, which is renamed "Columbia". As he declined to run in the 1864 presidential election, Trenchard did not actually get to take residence in the new capital, which was only made ready years later. Category:Alternate Universes